


The Same Old Dance

by StarBoatStation



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, fighting?, it's not really fluff or angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarBoatStation/pseuds/StarBoatStation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble - Prompt: "We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same Old Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! My friend ephona wanted a drabble for hisokuro from this meme >> http://the-vashta-nerdvana.tumblr.com/post/134777242799/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you   
> So I did the thing!

It had been a long day, and Chrollo was tired. But not tired enough to pass up on sparring with Hisoka when the chance offered itself up to him. That is, Hisoka had broken into the place Chrollo was squatting and was sprawled out on his bed, whining like a child about how bored he was.

It wasn't until Chrollo had interrupted him saying he _was_ feeling a bit antsy and cooped up, himself, did the magician finally shut up. However, his lips curled up into a cocky little sneer as his golden gaze lit up with prospect. "Ohh~?" He crooned. He shifted his position to something that one could call alluring, perhaps even seductive.

Any other day would the thief even consider the option, but not today. Any fool with half a brain could see that Hisoka, while flamboyant and sometimes ridiculous, was attractive. Chrollo did often find his eyes wandering when in his presence - from his deft fingers handling his worn but pristine cards, to the way his hips would sway as he walked, but not today.

He frowned, raising a foot to press it firmly to Hisoka's chest. "No. That's not what I need right now, Hisoka."

The redhead whined at the pressure being applied to his chest, and Chrollo had to fight the shiver that the vibrations he felt from it under his foot go up his spine. "What do you need then, Danchou..?"

And that's how they wound up here. In this sad patch of barren forest, approximately 15 feet apart in a clearing at 11:32 at night. While Chrollo stood calm, his hands in the pockets of his coat, Hisoka was practically vibrating with eagerness. While he wasn't getting the fight he truly wanted, he was still ecstatic to witness Chrollo fight.

Waves of bloodlust rolled off of Hisoka, which only made Chrollo grip his knife tighter in his pocket. Every instinct screamed _'Run!'_ but Chrollo knew better. Hisoka wouldn't kill him. Not yet. Not until het could use his Nen again.

The tension in the air was so pressing, a piece of coal could be pressed into a diamond, should you decided to apporach these two and place one between them. Chrollo was trying so hard to grasp at straws to sense anything that he almost missed the sound of a small _fwip!_ of a card or, like, 5 headed straight for his head and chest.

He quickly pulled out his knife to deflect the nen enhanced playing cards just in time. One card, however, whizzed right next to his ear, shearing off the ends of a few strands of hair. He winced, and looked forward to see Hisoka had moved, and was gone.

Chrollo dropped into a defensive stance, whirling around to look behind him, only to be faced with forest. His ear strained to pick up a sound, _any sound_ , but he could't pick up any other than the wind. Hisoka had completely concealed his presence making it very difficult to catch any hint that the redhead was even there at all. However, an subtle instinct told him to feint left, so he did. And just in time. He looked over to see a 3 of Diamonds wedged deep into the trunk of the tree he was standing in front of.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk..."

The spider turned to see Hisoka standing in the middle of their battleground, shuffling his cards. He frowned, straightening up to brush wrinkles from his coat. "What? Expecting to kill me?"

"Not yet. Only mame or severly injure."

"That's too easy."

"Hm... Indeed you're right." His lips curled back into that sinister jester's grin. "But still fun."

Suddenly, Hisoka rushed forward, straight at Chrollo, grinning.

Chrollo didn't have time to dodge, he didn't have time to do anything. Hisoka threw a punch and it connected straight to the side of Chrollo's face. He used the momentum to turn and feint a hit to Hisoka's face, but landed a solid hit to his ribs. That in turn, however, led to a hard kick to Chrollo's side.

They continued on like this for a while, exchanging bruising blows and hits until Chrollo had to retreat. He managed to find an opening to flee to the other side of the clearing, and Hisoka let him go.

He was allowed about 1 minute of breathing time before Hisoka charged again. Chrollo dodged right, cringing at his own slugishness. Damn that chain user. He could even use basic Ten or Zetsu. He flinched, expecting a hit of impact... but he opened his eyes to look up at his opponent when none came.

Hisoka was standing in front of Chrollo, palm upturned and face turned upwards towads the sky. It had started raining. Not two seconds later it started pouring. Lightning branched across the sky, lighting up the clearing, and Hisoka's bright eyes and smile. The thief couldn't help but watch in mild fascination as Hisoka's make-up started to run down his face, like a strange sort of water color painting down his cheeks. His vibrant hair was falling from whatever gel he used to hold to hold it in place and was now draping in dark red across his pale forehead. Chrollo's own hair was falling into his eyes, now, and he reached up to brush his bangs from his eyes.

"Mm... I do so love rain." Hisoka purred, looking down to the slightly miserable Chrollo. He smiled, and offered out a hand, claws glinting dully in the rain. Chrollo semi-glared at the extended hand, unmoving. The magician chuckled and put his hands up as though in defeat. "While I do appreciate a good magic trick, this is no trick, Chrollo."

Chrollo still glared him down. They were still sparring, and Hisoka wanted to just throw it? Suddenly, an especially close shot of lightning went off, causing momentary blindness and a deafening crash of thunder to cause his ears to ring. He tried blinking the white spots from his vision when suddenly he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist from behind. His hand immediately gripped his knife and raised it defensively, in a flash.

However, as soon as his hand was up, another hand gripped his wrist tightly - too tightly. It forced the knife from his hand. He grimaced as the arm tightened its grip, much like a snake. What a fitting comparison for Hisoka.

"Oh come now, Danchou~ Won't you dance with me?" He murmered in his ear, words dripping with honey. It seemed almost tempting. Chrollo smirked. Now he knew how Eve was able to succumb to the temptations of the famous serpent in the Garden of Eden.

"We're in the middle of a thunderstorm, and you want to stop and feel the rain?"

A low chuckle rumbled right next to his ear. It sent a shiver up Chrollo's spine, as a chilling kiss was pressed directly behind his ear. "But, of course. I have the perfect dance partner right here to enjoy the splender of nature's shower."

Chrollo couldn't help but snort out a small laugh. "Not one of your better lines... but effective nonetheless."


End file.
